


THIS IS HOW WE MOVE TOGETHER

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Bottom Michael, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Free Verse, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, In-Universe RPF, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, POV David, RPF, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: He was panting now, eyes closed again in ecstasy."Mm. When last did I have you inside of me? Too long," he murmured.I whined in agreement. God, did I miss his scent, the way he called out my name, the heat of our bodies, the feeling of me inside of him. Only him.





	THIS IS HOW WE MOVE TOGETHER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This is a Michael Sheen x David Tennant fic with the actors in an RPF free form alternative universe where they are in a secret relationship. 
> 
> This is endorsed by my love for the actors and their affections for each other and all the soft complimenting. But when David Tennant went above and beyond with his line: "MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE MARRIED MICHAEL SHEEN!" 
> 
> I had to write this.

I finged through the cotton material of his open neck shirt, the white and baby blue striped shirt I had seen him wear over and over again. I always loved how it looked on him. It gave him this relaxed aura but also it looked rugged with his scruffy greying beard and shaggy long hair. His curls were soft and smelt of mint apple shampoo. His cologne also mingled in the air, rich and robust. My hand glided under the shirt and I placed a palm onto his chest. His skin was hot against my cold hand and I could feel every sinew and muscle and bone beneath it. He was alive. I could almost feel the cadence of his heart beating. My skin tickled from the rogue hair on his chest, I fingered it playfully before my lips replaced my fingers. I kissed softly up to his neck and into the crook of it where I sucked on the skin below his hair. I heard an intake of breath and I smiled. My hands caressed his forearms, travelling up and down, squeezing at intervals. My lips had not stopped kissing yet. 

He called my name. It sounded halfway between a plea and a warning. I sucked harder making sure to leave a bruise in my wake. I pulled at his shirt and opened it more, my hands eagerly running down the planes of his chest and stomach. His head was thrown slightly back, his eyes shut pleasantly and his mouth hanging open hot breaths fanning out, his feet swaying a bit from dizziness. My tongue slid over the path my hands went until I reached the waistband of his jeans. I knelt down and unbuckled his belt. He groaned a bit from the cold (always so whiny) as I took off his pants and exposed his bare legs to the cold air in the room. Maybe I should have put the heater on? His underwear was already tight and I could not help but smirk at the effect I had on him with just a little touch of lips, fingers and tongue. Wait until he has the full effect. I peeled down the last of his clothes (he had already chucked off the shirt ages ago). He was standing at attention...waiting ....begging for my mouth. I gave it to him.....

My mouth kissed the tip lightly, my hand grasped his shaft slowly stroking it. I surprised him with a quick lick before I teased the length of him with an even longer and slower tease of my tongue. He let out a little gasp and his impatience made him thread his fingers through my hair. He did not tug. Not until I had fully absorbed him into my mouth. I left him there in my mouth without any movements. I enjoyed the taste of him. The softness and salt that had my head spinning. My eyes were closed and I tried to control my breathing in order not to get so excited that I choke. I hollowed my cheeks and started to suck. I swirled my tongue around him before bobbing my head in a motion. This time his hands gripped tighter on my hair and his breathing quickened. I pushed him in deeper and deeper. I loved the moans of approval and how hard he pulled at my scalp. His legs shuddered next to my face and I wanted to smile. After I had let him thrust into my mouth at his own pace, he released hot liquid into my mouth and swallowed it down with a glint in my eyes. He muttered appreciation in mumbles and thanked me. I was not done with him yet. 

I held him by his hands and walked him backwards onto the bed. He sat down at the end of the bed and I slowly stripped off my shirt for him. I watched him watch me with lust displayed in his eyes. I wriggled out of my tight jeans then hooked the corners of thumbs into my underwear and pulled it down my narrow hips. Once fully naked I squeezed his thighs, my tongue sticking out to taunt him. He snatched a quick breath and pulled me in for a kiss. He tasted of strawberry jam and scones. I assumed he had just had dessert. His lips feasted on my bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth, making me gasp. My hands fist into his curls tugging it so his head could go back and my tongue could slip into his mouth. I licked into his mouth, warm and wet. I pushed him down onto the bed, my body hovering over him. I wasted no time with guiding myself into his depths that I was sure had already been fingered as he waited for me earlier. He liked the burn in any case. 

A sigh of satisfaction escaped his mouth as his eyes fluttered closed and his hands gripped my shoulders. The feel of his plush body underneath mine had my body already tingerling all the way down to my toes. I loved the way his body responded to mine. He was relaxed like he did not want to be anywhere else but here with me. I had barely moved inside of him, my hips still pressed against his and my legs in between his thighs. I looked down at him. His blue eyes that opened to meet my gaze was mesmerising. I loved how he looked at me still after all his time. The corners of his eyes creased when he smiled at me. I pulled myself out a bit and then drove into him deep. He groaned. My length filled him up with slow strokes as my hips created a rhythm. He was panting now, eyes closed again in ecstasy. 

"Mm. When last did I have you inside of me? Too long," he murmured. 

I whined in agreement. God, did I miss his scent, the way he called out my name, the heat of our bodies, the feeling of me inside of him. Only him. I picked up the pace and held down on his waist to position myself better. His grip tightened, his nails dragging down my forearms. Sweat gathered on my skin, damping my hair. My heart beat erratically and the low rise of pressure started at base of my spine and heat coiled in the pit of my stomach. I let go of his waist and pinned his hands above his head. His eyes shot open and he moaned as I stared into his while pushing into him relentlessly. This. All I needed was this. I couldn't get enough. No one else saw him in this way. I knew that. He and I both knew that even though we have had sex with other people before and we may have sought out pleasures in our lonely days when were apart - it was only us that could make each other feel like this. 

His thighs began to shake around me, his breathing becoming heavy. I sank my head into his neck and licked the sweat off it. His moans were louder, my name falling out his mouth like a prayer. I always found it enthralling to hear how my name sounded in his voice, but it was even better when it was in a high pitched wanton tone. His voice rose louder, his legs coming around my waist. I was gasping for breath. My head was dizzy and going black because of the sensation. It had been too many months without feeling like this, my body was on overdrive from the force of the pleasure that wracked my limbs. I let out a loud wail too when he was just tethering over the edge. 

"I love you!" He cried out. 

I followed soon after as he reached his climax. I peppered kisses all over his chest and jawline and neck. I kissed his lips hard before I slid myself out of him. He pulled my aching body heavy with release into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, his hands threaded through my wet hair soaked in sweat. He stroked it and made patterns with his nails on my scalp. 

"I love you," I said and I could literally feel him smile. 

His happiness radiated around me, bathing me in light. I snuggled closer and he threw the covers on us. We stayed like that for a couple hours. I had no idea if he was asleep of not, but we both rested like that. We were at peace. His chest rose and fell and I sighed in contentment. I was home once again.

**Author's Note:**

> For Drawlight because you were the first author I read on AO3. Bless you and your wonderful works!


End file.
